Mi vida después de aqui (Pearlshipping) One-Shot
by Thomas200029
Summary: Espero que le guste


Después de varios años de estar de aquí por allá viajando, por distintos lugares del mundo, yo me encuentro ahora aquí, digo, por mientras, ya que la verdadera situación es que mi madre, mi querida madre que la amo con mi ser que tiene un hermoso nombre, su nombre "Delia", ese nombre me ha dado todas las esperanzas de seguir con todo para mi futuro, se que su trabajo hace que me translade de un lugar a otro casi en poco tiempo, pero su trabajo es lo único que me hace que yo viva decentemente, bueno, digamos un poco mas, estoy en clase media alta, mi madre se desempeña como ingeniera de industrias, y al ver como desempeña dicho trabajo.

Yo quiero seguir ese medio que esta ella, para que este orgulloso de mi, que su desempeño para que yo estudie y sus malas noches de trabajo tengan sus frutos algún día, ahora yo me encuentro en una preparatoria de la región de Sinnoh, el trabajo de mi madre me mandó aquí, yo no soy de aquí, yo soy originario de la región de Kanto, soy consciente que esta muy lejos, solo en avión, se encuentra a 20 horas, completamente lejos, mas de 30,000 kilómetros de distancia de mi antiguo hogar, e pasado por muchas regiones, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, muchas regiones, todo por el trabajo de mi madre.

En mis antiguas convivencias con personas de mi edad, no he podido entablar amistades como dicen unos "amistades verdaderas" con amigos, ya que no duro ni 4 meses en una escuela porque me cambio de lugar, de muchas ciudades, se que es por el trabajo de mi madre, pero, a mi, a veces no me gusta estar así, casi no tengo amigos, mejor dicho no tengo desde que salí en Kanto hace 12 años, e pasado por muchas escuelas y eso me ha ocasionado esto, para unas personas es doloroso, pero, algo es algo, como digo, es por el destino.

Nuevamente digo, ahora estoy en la región de Sinnoh, especialmente en Ciudad Corazón, mi promesa de estar 4 meses en un lugar se estaba marchitando, ya que un día mi madre me dio una buena noticia.

—Madre, mañana se cumple 4 meses, ¿preparo de una vez mi equipaje? —acostumbrado de la misma rutina al cumplir esa cantidad de días en cada ciudad.

—No Ash— me decía por mi primer nombre, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que sonreía por lo que iba a decir —esta vez tardaremos mas en quedarnos en una ciudad, mejor dicho, es la primera vez que nos quedamos por mas tiempo — al recibir esta noticia, la abrazé con muchas ganas.

—Gracias— es lo unico que decía, estaba muy alegre por esa noticia —nuevamente te digo gracias, además te tengo buenas noticias —la miraba con mi típica sonrisa de siempre, ella le alegraba verme así, ya que la mayoría de las veces, soy una persona tímida con las personas, a pesar que era mi madre y le tenia confianza, mayormente era igual así con ella.

—Dime Ash, mi curiosidad no tiene limites — dicho esto me desprendía del abrazo y la miraba a los ojos.

—Por fin yo...tengo amigos mamá — esto le hizo sonreír ya que la mayoría de los viajes no hacia ningún amigo, ya que sabia que no tardaría mucho en un lugar, y eso me hacia que no tratara con personas de las escuelas pasadas.

—Que felicidad — dicho esto seguimos hablando por que causas esta vez no la cambiaron.

Días pasaron, yo cada vez llegaba mas feliz a la preparatoria, a pesar de tener 17 años, y a la mayoría de las personas no le gustaba ir a clases, me gustaba esta vez mas, porque podía convivir mas, y hacer amistades. Un día llegó, era 14 de febrero, mayormente en estos días, me encontraba inscribiendo en otra institución, pero esta vez, sería diferente, me he enamorado de una chica, que para mi es hermosa, pero, sabia que algo tendría que sucederme, era habitual en mi, llegaba ese día, aprovechando de mi mochila que era algo grande, ya que acostumbraba a llevar todos mis libros todos los días, ya que me gustaba estudiar mucho y por primera vez, dejaría los libros que no tocan en ese día, y escondí el regalo que le iba a dar.

—¿Que escondes Ash? — me miraba Brock con algo de misterio, el era mi primer amigo que tuve en este lugar, es mi mejor amigo según yo, ya que era el primero que tenia yo mas confianza, al principio, Brock, era el típico bravucón de la escuela, como yo llegue como a los dos meses después de empezar el curso, le notificaron que si seguía con malas notas, lo iban a bajar de grado, yo amablemente pero con mi típica timidez, me ofrecí a ayudarlo, ya que padezco con una gran empatia, heredada de mi madre, al principio todo iba bien, hasta que Brock pasó el examen, los profesores se emocionaron que pasó el examen sin problema alguno, la mayoría de las personas que ayudo, se alejan de mi, pero Brock, era diferente, era esa clase de amigo que al ver que yo lo ayude sin pedir a nada a cambio, y ver que yo estaba todo ese tiempo solitario, se que eran dos semanas apenas, el me ayudaba que no estuviera así de tímido, era ese amigo que motiva a los demás, a pesar qué su comportamiento cambió drásticamente de ser una persona mala a buena, daba impresión que yo podía ayudar a los demás.

—No nada Brock —estaba nervioso por su pregunta y traté de esconder el regalo, pero rápidamente agarro mi mochila y la abrió, y notó el regalo.

—Es para ella, ¿verdad? —me miraba con algo de confunsion —ya te dije Ash, que conozco desde antes a ella, y te digo que no vale la pena tu esfuerzo.

—Se que desde hace tiempo me dices eso, pero, me gusta —le decía con algo de tristeza.

—Korrina no vale la pena Ash, como amigo te aviso —ademas de eso empieza a cruzar de brazos —hace algunos días escuche que ella solo quería estar contigo en esos días, porque simplemente te usó para poder excentar en las materias del primer proyecto, además, mira — señalaba con su rostro el asiento de ella, y precisamente, un joven, llamado Trip de un año mayor que nosotros se acercaba a ella, le regaló un peluche y simplemente ella, al ver esto, se lanza a sus brazos y se empiezan a besar.

—Tienes razón Brock, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto — estaba triste por dentro, pero no al máximo de sufrir por alguien, antes, habían chicas que igualmente era como Korrina, solo me usaban por trabajos o esas cosas, ya que era el alumno mas listo del aula, mi don que heredé de mi madre, era la causa, así que al ver esto, solo sonreí —pero que creo que además ya sabes, al estar un poco mas gordo que el,no estar en buena condición, y usar lentes hace que las chicas no se fijen en mi y me llamen "nerd", así que no hay problema, es típico en mi —empezaba a reír, era la única forma de olvidar eso, y daba su frutos —aunque veré a quien le regalo esto, que esa persona le agrade y le ilumine el día, sera feliz ver a una persona feliz con ese regalo, o que lo regale a otra persona, es lo de menos.

—Se que a las chicas no le atraen ese tipo de personas, pero descuida Ash, pronto te llegará alguien, y no le interesará en absoluto tu físico en nada —pero lo ultimo que dije, le daba una sensación de no se, aun no conozco en absoluto a Brock, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo conviviendo con el — tengo una idea, el día del amor y la amistad, no simplemente es para mostrarles a las personas que le gustas, si no, también, es para demostrarles a tus amigos, lo tanto que lo quieres, y mostrar un detalle para que vea que es importante, pero ya se quien podría interesarle, a nuestra querida amiga Dawn.

—Claro, es buena idea Brock— Dawn, era esa amiga que te apoyaba en todo, la conocí y me hice amigo de la misma manera que Brock, pero, una vez me tocó hacer pareja con ella para elaborar un proyecto escolar, y al ver que solo contaba con la amistad de Brock, ella se ofreció y ahora es mi amiga, se podía decir, que somos la "Trifuerza" como un juego de The Legend Of Zelda, mi primera amiga, y lo que dijo Brock, lo tome de buena manera y entonces decidí darle el regalo, conociéndola por su carácter, se que le agradara.

—Pues preparate, porque aquí viene —sonreia Brock al señalarme que Dawn venia al salón.

—Esta bien, pero tampoco actúes de esa manera —reia porque miraba la actitud de Brock por la situación, aun no sabia porque lo hacia, pero la amistad que tengo con Dawn, valdrá la pena darle el regalo, que con grandes esfuerzos lo hice, noches sin dormir por crearlo, recibirán las sonrisas que esperaba, al momento que ella venia, decidí hablarle, pero ocultando el regalo detrás de mi —Dawn, ¿puedo tomar un minuto de tu atención?.

—Claro Ash, te escucho —como siempre, ella me recibía con una sonrisa que aclamaba su verdadero ser, una persona alegre de la vida, decidida a enfrentarse a retos, digna de un gran persona, como siempre, con su cabello azul suelto demostrando su gratitud.

—Cierra los ojos —estaba riendo y ella acepto mi petición, al principio ella reía, porque casi la mayoría de las veces, le enseñaba en sorpresas cosas que hacia, como maquetas, dibujos, algo así, pero esta vez era diferente, tomé sus manos, y coloque el regalo que hice, mejor dicho, no era para Korrina, sino, como dice Brock, a una persona que le tengo mucho cariño, en ese caso era para ella —ahora abre tus ojos Dawn —estaba esperando con una sonrisa su reacción.

—Esta bien — lentamente abría sus ojos que notaban sus pupilas de color azul, dando para unos, una gran belleza, para mi, una gran determinación además, era lindo ver una sonrisa de ella — Ash...g-gracias — empezó a salirle unas lágrimas.

—¿Dawn, porque lloras? —estaba preocupado, no sabía con exactitud, porque ella están de esa manera, quizá solamente agradeció el regalo pero no quería exactamente eso, pero decidí averiguarlo —¿sucede algo?.

—No tontito, es que, me alegra que tengas estos detalles conmigo...de verdad gracias, por este peluche y rosas... — aun hablaba pero torpemente interrumpí.

—Todavia falta, toca la nariz del peluche...y averiguaras algo —sonreia y ella me hizo caso y tocó la nariz tal como le dije, y de la nada, de los brazos del peluche, se abría una especie de pequeña compuerta y salia unos globos que se empezaban a inflar de helio que introduje hace algunos días, pareciera que el oso, estuviera tomando en cada mano, 3 globos de helio, uno especialmente que escribí y decía te quiero.

—Ash...es hermoso —sonreia al ver este acto dejó su mochila en su lugar, que estaba a lado de mi, y tomo con ambas manos el regalo, y lo abrazaba y daba una hermosa sonrisa, que se notaba que era destinada para mi, y de la nada me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, signo de agradecimiento supongo, y se le tornó sus mejillas de color carmesí, pero en unos momentos, su mirada declinó —lo siento, Ash, tu me diste esto, pero...no te traje nada para este día...soy una ton...—de pronto volvi a interrumpirla.

—No digas eso Dawn, no quiero nada a cambio, con solo ver esa sonrisa que tienes al recibir el regalo, con eso para mi, es un gran regalo —por cuenta propia decidí abrazarla y le empeze a decir —feliz día del amor y la amistad —ella correspondió al abrazo y me dijo lo mismo.

Todo el día, se veía feliz ella con el regalo, cada rato me decía "gracias es hermoso" y como siempre le decía un "de nada Dawn", cada vez de eso, terminábamos riendo, las demás chicas al ver el regalo que le obsequie a Dawn, se acercaban para admirarlo, pero ella no le importaban si eran buenas o malas, lo que le importaba era el detalle que le di, me siento de verdad agradecido que el regalo sea para Dawn, ella si tomó en cuenta mi estadía en esta institucion.

Pasaron el tiempo, los tres nos reuníamos de vez en cuando en casa de cada uno, después en otro y así seguía, siempre nos la pasábamos divirtiendo, yo estaba feliz, no se, pero, Dawn en cierta situaciones, quería estar a lado mio, al principio correspondía, ya que pensaba que era porque era muy amigo de ella, cada cierto día, la invitaba a mi casa a comer, ya que era muy buena conmigo, y era según yo, un método para agradecérselo, cada vez que llegaba con ella a mi casa, y si mi madre estaba ahí, la observaba que se reía al verme con ella, al principio no le tomé atención, y decidí ignorarlo.

Al final llegó el final del curso, solo quedaba un año mas, para que entrara a la universidad, y tomara mi carrera de ingieneria industrial. Pero ese día que siempre sabia que llegaría, tuvo que llegar, mi madre me notificó que la cambiarían a una región que se llama Kalos, al principio renegaba la decisión, pero al final, al saber que era por el trabajo de mi madre, la verdadera situación de nosotros dos, para sustentarnos, tuve que aceptarlo, mis amigos, todo lo que conseguí en ese año, se irían a la nada, pero decidí decirle a ellos de la situación y que nos comunicaremos para que sepan que aun yendome yo, siempre los recordaré, primero fui a a la casa de Dawn, que era la mas cerca de donde vivía, pero al preguntar, una señora me dijo que salieron un día antes ella y su madre de vacaciones, y volverían una semana antes de que entrara ella a la preparatoria, decidí entonces ir con Brock, le explique todo de mi situación, al final el aceptó.

Días pasaron, el me dijo que hablaría con ella cuando la viera de nuevo en la escuela y le dijera porque tuve que irme, antes le mencione, le dije que estaría los primeros 2 meses sin comunicarme con ellos, porque quería saber todo de donde estuviera y estar a la vanguardia.

Así que, en este momento dejare de hablar de mi, osea Ash en primera persona, quizá con ellos, fue otra conversación y no se nada al respecto, y ellos hablaran.

Llegó el día del inicio a clases, los chicos comenzaban a entrar a sus respectivas aulas, para empezar su primer día de escuela. El primero en llegar es Brock, se nota que esta impaciente, pero al ver a Dawn, ella fue primero que decidió hablar con el, ya que al notar el aula tenia una duda.

—Brock, ¿donde esta Ash?, es el primero siempre en llegar pero no lo veo —menciona la chica y después mira al Brock, y el le dice todo que el chico le dijo, de donde la fue a buscar, hasta donde le dijo que porque se fue de esa región —¿Que?, nunca tuve que irme a esas vacaciones sin antes hablar con el y decir... —pero nota que iba a decir algo y rápidamente mira al chico con algo de tristeza —¿sera que se olvide de nosotros?.

—No Dawn, el me dijo que no, pero, en unos meses nos notificará y sabremos de el— sonreía el chico para transmitirle confianza a ella y ella al escuchar esto, se toma con una sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó, los dos meses que le dijo Ash a Brock, transcurrieron, la mas esperada del tiempo era la chica de ojos azules, al llegar el tiempo, Brock recibió un mensaje por su celular, avisándole, que se conectará al chat y prendiera la cámara web, y rápidamente le habló a Dawn y ella llegó a su casa, esperando el momento, de la nada, la cara de Ash aparecia, la primera en hablar fue Dawn.

— Ash que alegría verte —sonreia Dawn y el chico le decía lo mismo a igual que a su amigo y el dice igual el mismo saludo.

—Chicos, tengo una buena noticia — los chicos pensaban que Ash regresaría, pero el dijo que no, era otra sorpresa, especial para el, y la mejor forma era diciéndole a ellos —bueno, acá en Kalos, hay una universidad, mejor dicho una de las mejores, la mejor después la de Sinnoh, y como aspirante para dentro de un año, le gustó la tesis que hice, y me dijeron que no era requerimiento que terminara la preparatoria, y de una vez, yo entraría a la universidad y por ver mis requerimientos que tengo, la carrera que es de 5 años, yo ya la tendría en solo 3, eso si, si yo le hecho todas las ganas, en ese caso yo se que le tomaré en serio —arreglandose sus gafas.

—Que bien por ti Ash —sonreia la chica, ella mas que nadie, sabía el sueño del chico, tener la misma carrera que su madre, el claro ejemplo porque decidió tal carrera.

—Pero además, le tengo una mala noticia —Ash miraba serio a los chicos, ya que notaba que no era nada bueno —al notar de mis experiencias, y al ver como esta el programa que estaré, se que cada nose, aun no se cuantos meses o quizás años, volveremos a hablarnos, pero eso si, yo buscare la manera de tener comunicación con ustedes. —claramente los chicos no tomaron bien esa decisión del chico, especialmente Dawn, tener que esperar mucho tiempo para saber del chico, estaba triste, pero alegre porque sabría que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

—Te deseo mucha suerte Ash, cuando te vuelva a ver, quiero verte con tu titulo —guiñaba la chica mostrando alegría, el chico le agradaba como ella notaba esa apariencia y respondió con una sonrisa.

Años pasaron, después de eso, Dawn recordaba con ese peluche que le regaló Ash, todo los momentos que pasaban juntos, no le importaba si le decían que porque estaba con un "nerd" lo importante según ella, es que el chico era de corazón sincero, de buenos sentimientos, tal como le dijo una vez, ella tendría que seguir adelante, y esperar noticias de el. Ella por su parte a igual que Brock, decidieron entrar a la universidad.

En otro lado, los 3 años que le dijeron a Ash, lo cumplió de buena manera, se notaba que había cambiado mucho su apariencia, solo creció unos centímetros desde la ultima vez que estuvo en Sinnoh, para se exacto ahora mide 1.75 m, sus lentes los cambió, ya que según el, le molestaban ya que a veces al caminar con libros se les caían y por eso decidió usar lentes de contacto, su condición física es el cambio mas notorio, empezó a hacer ejercicio, ya que el doctor de la universidad le dijo que si no bajaba de peso, y estar todo el día así de preocupado por el estilo, podría causarle un infarto por tanto estrés, y siguió su consejo, empezó a usar dietas y ejercicio. Su madre al verlo que cambió desde la ultima vez que lo vio se sorprendió, ya que vivía en los departamentos de la universidad y casi no visitaba a su madre, además ella viajaba de un lugar a otro pero Ash al momento de independizarse no seria nada malo.

—Lo conseguí madre —abrazaba Ash a su madre mostrando que ahora estaba recibido de ingeniero industrial —por fin lo conseguí —su madre alegre por el chico, al ver que desde que era solo un niño, hasta ahora, 21 años de edad, su hijo estaba cumpliendo algo que deseaba por sus estudios.

Al recibir esta noticia, Ash le informa a Brock, el primer contacto que tenia de sus amigos, ya que intentó anteriormente comunicarse con Dawn, pero el número de ella, ya había sido cambiado, pero por casualidad, el de Brock era el mismo, y le notifico y le dijo que le dijera a Dawn, pero por algo, Brock se iba a guardar la noticia pero Dawn lo mira raro y decide contárselo.

— Genial por Ash —se notaba feliz por la noticia, en real lo estaba —¿te dijo algo que si iba a volver para vernos?.

—Segun el me dice que estará de viaje unos días, y no podrá chatear con nosotros.

—Esta bien —se notaba algo triste Dawn, pero feliz por Ash.

2 meses pasaron y Dawn se sentaba en su lugar de siempre en la universidad.

—Hoy cumplimos 2 años en la universidad, solo faltan 3 para recibir el titulo, aunque viendo, desde que Ash estaba con nosotros, y decirnos sobre esta carrera, a mi me fascinó y mira, somos de los 5 mejores que hay — sonreía el chico de verdad, estaba feliz porque antes no se veía en esto, desde que Ash lo motivo con estudiar, realmente le fascino.

—Digo lo mismo, desde que Ash estaba con nosotros realmente me enamoró — decía con una sonrisa Dawn sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—¿Espera que? —asombrado un poco Brock, ya tenia la sospecha que ella sentía algo mas que amistad, y quería saber mas.

—Y-yo quise decir que desde que Ash me dijo sobre esta carrera me enamore de esto —estaba totalmente nerviosa la chica, mas que Brock la miraba con algo de misterio.

—Bueno...esta bien, dime, de todos modos yo sabia algo, no tengas pena, es algo normal, además el ahora habrá conocido alguien, y es lo mejor que saques esa idea de tu cabeza —aconsejaba el chico.

—Lo se, me preocupa que si el haya conocido a una chica, desde que conocí como era Ash desde sus sentimientos, pude ver que el era maravilloso, no me importaba si me decían cosas, de que porque estaba con el, ya que el no era atractivo, nada de eso me importó, me enamore por su forma de ser, el acabo, me tenia confianza, y me dijo sobre que al principio ese regalo era para Korrina, pero al ver que estaba con Trip, el decidió transmitir alegría y al ver que fui yo, me siento alagada de serlo, no porque sea su amiga o eso, pero al pasar el tiempo que estuve a lado de el, me hizo pensar que estuve enamorada de el semanas antes que se fuera, pero no pude decírselo, solo espero que este feliz, es lo que quiero —disimulaba una sonrisa la chica, y el chico al ver que estaba ella recapacitando, le da unas palmadas en su espalda, en señal de apoyo.

—Muy bien chicos, como hace unas semanas se les aviso, que un ingeniero iba a venir, es uno de los mejores según las corporaciones, así que demosle una bienvenida a... —pero el señor a sido interrumpido.

—No necesito mucha formalidad para presentarme señor Rowan — dicho esto, el señor, hace una reverencia y se pone en su escritorio para observar —bueno chicos —pero observa a dos personas —antes que nada, me alegra que hayan seguido mi consejo y veo que le agradó —sonreia la persona, y llama a esas dos personas, los chicos impresionados porque, ¿como el podía saber el nombre de ellos?, así que siguieron la corriente.

La clase siguió como tenian planeado, el muchacho no dio su nombre, al final le pidió que los chicos lo acompañara a almorzar, y decidio decirle su identidad.

—Veo que no pueden descifrar quien soy, ¿no? —sonreia la persona.

—No, y no sabemos porque sabe nuestros nombres —decia Brock, y acto decía lo mismo Dawn.

—Dawn, ¿acaso no me reconoces? —sonreia el chico y saca una foto de su maleta y decide entregarsela —soy Ash, el Ash Ketchum que nunca se pudo despedir de ti.

—Ash...— la chica alegre sale de su silla y decide abrazar al chico, y se le salían unas lágrimas al saber que se encontró con el —me alegra tanto volver a verte en persona, nunca pude despedirme de ti, no me perdono por no hacerlo.

—Es que como podemos reconocerte, si haz cambiado totalmente —impactado por el tipo de persona que es el chico ahora.

—Tampoco es para exagerar, solo baje unos kilos y me puse lentes de contacto —se reía el chico, sin dejar de abrazar a Dawn y ella se separa y lo mira a los ojos.

—Aun cambiando de apariencia, no cambias tu forma de ser —decia la chica feliz por volverlo a ver.

—Bueno, para celebrar, ¿porque no vamos a comer a algún lado especial?, yo invito —sonria mirando a los dos chicos.

—Lo siento, es que hoy llega mi hermana mi casa, y conociéndola si no estoy, se pone peor que Dawn cuando no la dejan ver ropa en catálogos —reia el chico, ademas, quería ayudar a Dawn, para ver si Ash estaba aun soltero, lo que quería es que si haya oportunidad, ella le dijiera lo que realmente siente.

—Seremos solamente tu y yo Dawn ¿cierto? —miraba a la chica que la tiene a lado aun, y la chica asiente la petición.

Brock por su parte veía que algo seria de oportunidad para Dawn, los chicos almorzaron, y se contaban cosas de sus experiencias de cada uno, hasta llegar hasta la noche, por su parte Ash se quedaba en un hotel del lugar, su puesto de trabajo, lo hizo tener buen dinero en su bolsillo, Brock aun vivía en la casa de siempre, al morir su padre, el quedo con todas las pertenecías, en cambio Dawn, trabajaba aparte, y se consiguió un departamento, en el centro de la ciudad.

Llego el día, Ash fue a buscar a Dawn en un carro que le proporcionaron y al ver a la chica como iba vestida, ya que la citó a un lugar elegante, ya que se empezó a acostumbrar a esos fines, pero aun seguía siendo el Ash, que era desde antes, el chico solo sonrió, y noto la belleza de la chica, por su parte ella igual notó lo mismo, a pesar que cambio físicamente todo, aun miraba que ese corazón que tiene, es del mismo Ash que conoció en la preparatoria.

Llegaron al lugar, pasaron las horas y Ash decidió llevar a su casa a Dawn para que descansara, ya que era viernes y los sábados no hay nada de clases, el chico decidió acompañarla hasta la entrada de su casa, ella aceptó, pero al llegar a unos pasos, Dawn esta vez sin nada de instinto, ya que de verdad, el tacón se le dobló y se iba a caer, pero Ash reaccionó al momento.

—Estas bien, ¿verdad? —algo preocupado.

—S-si Ash —la chica estaba nervioso, ya que este acto la ponía cerca del rostro del chico, solo a 5 cm de el, al momento ella se empezó a sonrojarse, el chico se dio cuenta de la situación —tengo algo que decirte desde antes que te fueras hace varios años— aun siendo atrapada por Ash.

—Dimelo —sonreia el chico.

—Bueno, desde antes, yo quería decirte que yo...estoy enamo...—el chico de pronto la silenció.

—¿Creo que necesitaras esto? —de pronto el chico al ver como estaba ella, ya había aprendido un poco al estar lejos, ya notaba con mas claridad las cosas que la chica presentía, entendía porque su madre al verlos se reía, y porque la actitud de ella al estar cerca de el, todo había aprendido, así lo que era mejor para demostrar lo aprendido era...sellando con un beso.

La chica al ver como estaba con el, el chico que realmente ella a estado enamorada por mas de 3 años, se mostraba con ella con un beso que rompía sus expectativas, solo faltaba la única manera de comprobar, preguntándole si realmente sentía lo mismo que ella.

—Ash...—despegandose del beso— ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?.

—Si, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad de como eras conmigo, eso realmente me motivaba mas a terminar las cosas lo mas rápido, para estar...contigo —sonreia a la chica.

Esto hizo que la chica lo volviera abrazar y besar, el le pidió que si quería ser su novia, la primera que el tendria y la única que fuera, ella con las alegrías del mundo acepto su propuesta.

Los chicos se volvieron a besar y al estar cerca de la casa de Dawn, decidieron entrar, se dirigieron al cuarto de la chica, se acostaron en la cama y seguian besandose, llegó el momento, hasta que las ropas no fueran suficientes para ellos,ambas personas demostraban el amor que poseian a pesar de estar distante por muchos años, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma hasta ser uno mismo, sellando su amor, al terminar esa escena, los chicos estaban durmiendo abrazados.

Los 3 años de Dawn en la universidad acabaron, con la ayuda de Ash, Dawn pudo librar su examen con la calificación perfecta, dándole su titulo, al terminar la graduación.

—Dawn — se arrodillaba el chico y saca una cajita con un anillo —¿quieres ser mi esposa?.

—Ash, acepto — la chica estaba feliz por la propuesta de el, el por parte le coloco el anillo de compromiso, y Ash besó a Dawn, los dos estaban felices por ese acto.

Transcurrieron los meses hasta llegar la boda, ambas familias celebraban la unión de aquellas dos personas, llamada Ash y Dawn, sus amigos también celebraban, y al terminar la boda, Ash se lleva a Dawn para tener su noche de bodas.

Dos semanas después, Dawn empezó a tener vómitos extraños, y alarmó a Ash, rápidamente la llevo al hospital.

—Tranquilo señor, su esposa, solamente esta embarazada —le notificaba el doctor dejándolos solos.

—Embarazada —Ash estaba feliz, ya esperaba un hijo con la mujer de su vida.

—Me alegra que lo hayas tomado de bien, nuestro bebé tendrá a los mejores padres —decia con alegría Dawn y con la mano de Ash, tocan el vientre de ella.

9 meses después, era una niña, le llamaron Awny, por la union de sus dos nombres, la niña creció feliz a lado de sus padres, ahora ella tiene 7 años.

—Esa es la historia de como tu mamá y yo nos conocimos Awny —sonreia Ash abrazando a su esposa Dawn, obviamente no le contaron como fue que la hicieron, eso seria algo malo para la mente de la niña.

—Mamá, papá, su historia me encantó —abrazaba la pequeña a sus padres y dicho esto ambos la abrazan.

—Descuida hija, esto solo es una parte de la historia, solo falta mas, mucho mas, para que acabe, tenlo por segura —decia mirando a la niña, y después mira a su esposo y sellan su amor con un beso.


End file.
